


The Bird And The Bee.

by THE_HERO



Series: TTATVAF [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, But also wholesome, Continuation of The turtle and the very angry flower, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Good Friends, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartache, I'll find more tags eventually, JooHyuk, Joohyuk arc, Kihyungwon, Love, M/M, Sad Minhyuk, Soulmate AU, Soup, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Wholesome, angst but so much love, changkyun and hoseok just want their friends to be happy, hyungwon is willing to help, hyunki, loyalty is important, pls read end notes for explanations, sad jooheon, shownu is a good friend, so is kihyun, so much, tattoo to scar soulmate marks, you'll enjoy it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Jooheon and Minhyuk are stressed highschool students. A bit too stressed. Their relationship suffers.This is the story of how they breakup and get back together. Because sometimes people make big mistakes.(Advised to read "The Turtle And The Very Angry Flower" before you read this-But I don't make the rules.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT IN THE BEGINNING THEY’RE VERY STRESSED. SOME PEOPLE SNAP QUICKLY WHEN THEY’RE STRESSED. BOTH JOOHEON AND MINHYUK ARE EXPRESSIVE PEOPLE. PLEASE DON’T COME AT ME.** 
> 
> That’s also why the pacing is just really quick at first. I just wanted to get it out of the way because it made me sad.
> 
> This was originally just going to be a quick oneshot of them but I got a bit excited sorry lol I hope you enjoy it!!  ^-^

It had started out completely normal.  Minhyuk  and  Jooheon  were sitting on  Minhyuks bedroom floor combing over their notes for the upcoming exams  when  Minhyuk  had simply snapped. He’d had enough. He didn’t want to study anymore, nothing was making sense that words were just dancing in front of his eyes, mocking him and his inability to understand them. Minhyuk  slides his fingers through his hair and grips the locks. He shoves his face into his knees and screams in frustration.

Jooheon  jumps and drops the pencil he was scratching his nose with.  He reaches out to his soulmate but  Minhyuk  bats his hand away.

“Don’t touch  meee .” He drawls out, his voice muffled by his legs.

Jooheons  eyes widen and he leans forward to peer closer at his soulmate, “Whats wrong?! What happened?!”

“This whole thing is bullshit. I don’t understand it and it knows it. I’m gonna fail so bad  joohoney !”

Jooheon  slides himself over the floor and wraps his arms around the other boy, “No you’re not. You can do this, come on. You’re not stupid baby you can get this!”

Minhyuk  lifts his head up and wipes the snot and tears of his face with the back of his hand.  Jooheon  grimaces.

“I  _ feel  _ stupid.” He presses his face into  Jooheons  neck and breathes in his scent.

“You’re not. This is easy stuff, you’re just tired. We can take a break if you want?”

Minhyuk  pulls back and frowns, puffing out his cheeks in a pout, “That’s easy for you to say Mr. Genius. You could probably do this in your sleep.”

Jooheon  blinks, “Wha-  what’s that supposed to mean?” He frowns and lets go of his soulmate.

“You know what it means. You don’t even have to try! You just understand!”

Jooheon  doesn’t consider himself a prideful man, but someone belittling his efforts hurts him. He works hard to get good grades.  Minhyuk  knows this and yet he still attacks where it hurts. “You know that’s not true! Why would you say that?!”

“Because it must be! We study together all the time! I do the same amount of work as you and yet you’re years smarter than me! How do you explain that?!”

Jooheon  scoffs and stands up, “Well that’s a fucking lie! You don’t work half the amount that I do. Maybe that’s why you’re fucking dumb! Maybe, if you spent more time studying and less time fucking around and messing with people, you’d actually get somewhere!”

Minhyuks  chest tightens and rage boils beneath his skin.  He stands as well and  looms over his soulmate.  “You know I try! But we can’t all be reclusive assholes like you! I have friends who want to hang out with me! You have books and your headphones because you can’t handle  anything more than that.  You’d rather  spend your whole life with no one than spend a second with anyone !”

“Yeah well right now that sounds pretty good to me!” Jooheons  panting, his shoulders rising and falling heavily and his hands are clenched with anger. “Maybe you’re the one who doesn’t want to be with anyone!? You don’t seem to want to be around me at least!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”  Minhyuk  frowns.

Jooheon  steps into his personal space and peers up at the taller boy, “You know damn well. You barely hang out with me anymore! You’re always running off with someone else. Kihyun,  Hyunwoo  and even my best friend! Where does that leave me  Minhyuk ? Huh? Alone.”

Minhyuk scoffs and steps away, “ I’m sure you’re enjoying that.”

“Clearly I’m fucking not! Are you kidding me!?”

Minhyuk  grabs his hair and cries out in frustration, “You know what!? Maybe if we can’t stand each other we should just... Take a break!” 

Jooheon  shuts his mouth with an audible clap.  His anger  dissipates immediately. This isn’t what he wanted. He was just mad. Neither of them meant what they were saying.

“Wha- No! What? Why would you say that?” Tears begin to well up in  Jooheons  eyes.

“Because clearly  _ this _ ,”  Minhyuk  shakes his hands between them, “Isn’t working right now.” 

A horrified expression paints itself across  Jooheons  face as he physically recoils away from  Minhyuk . The tears spill out and run down his face. He’s at a loss for words. Sure, they’ve been stressed out and busy but he thought that they were still okay. Yeah, they’ve been fighting more but that’s nothing new in such an emotionally charged relationship. There were bound to be arguments. It’s just what happens. What was coming out of his partners mouth was unbelievable to  Jooheon . Was he blind? Did he do something wrong?  Besides the arguing, but  Minhyuk  was doing it too!

Minhuk  watches as his soulmates mouth flaps open and closed. Tears were forming in his own eyes  again  as he takes in the expression on the others face. A pang of guilt stabs through his body but he holds firm; too stubborn to apologize just yet. He lowers his head and stares at his feet, fists clenched beside his hips. What he was saying was the truth. Surely  Jooheon  had seen it too? They were just too worked up. Nothing felt right anymore to  Minhyuk . He loves  Jooheon , he knows that for sure. But it didn’t feel the same anymore. They’re both too worked up to feel it at the moment. These desperate thoughts run through  Minhyuks  head as he takes a deep breath before muttering, 

“I just. I can’t do this Honey. I- I need a break. I don’t want to hurt you. Please. I feel like it’s just going to get worse.” He stares up at his soulmate, desperation shines in his eyes as the tears finally fall, “It feels like I can’t breathe. Please. Everything is too stressful right now.”

Jooheon  impulsively reaches out before dropping his hands and glares at the floor. “Can’t you see you’re already hurting me?!” He pulls at his long sleeves in pain; gripping the fabric beneath his hands tight enough for his knuckles to go white and to hear the quiet ripping noises of breaking threads. He lifts his head to glare back at his soulmate; angry at the words causing pain in his chest. “You’re really hurting me now! What difference does it make if we’re together or not! It’s obviously going to hurt either way...” His tone drifts quieter.

Minhyuk  reaches out to grab his hand.  Jooheon  jerks away at the touch, “No. Don’t! Please.” He whispers the last word as he turns away and grabs his bag. Before making his way out, stopping in the door way he whispers, “Do what you want. It clearly doesn’t matter to you.” before walking away.

Minhyuk  leans against the wall and closes his eyes, crying freely, he sobs as he hears the door slam shut from downstairs. He pulls his phone out with shaking hands, selecting  Kihyuns  number from the list of favorites. The line rings out with no answer. He screams and throws his phone at the ground in frustration before walking over to drag himself under the covers of his bed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is haggard for the next few days, stressed about his friend and his soulmate situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming WAY longer than I had intended lol. I hope you guys enjoy this!

“...and that’s why I told  mum  that she shouldn’t have bought it because it just looked completely  horrendous  on her. But she did it anyway!”  Minhyuk  throws his hands out in an aggressive shrug.  Changkyun  hums and crunches down on another chip; continuing to read his book.

“Anyway. What's happening with you?”

Changkyun  frowns and blinks up at  Minhyuk . “Um... The usual? Reading, writing and  Hoseok .”

Minhyuk  grits his teeth at the mention of his friends’ soulmate. He plasters an overly huge grin on his face, “And, how is he?”

Changkyun  bookmarks his book before slowly closing it and moving it to the side, “He’s fine. But hyung... Why are you sitting with me today? Usually you hang out with Kihyun and  Joo -”

“He’s not here today.”  Minhyuk  cuts the younger boy off tersely. “But if you don’t want me around either, I guess I’ll just leave.”

“That’s not what I meant. Wait!”

But  Minhyuk  had already gathered his things and was walking away.  Changkyun  sighs and opens his book back up.  Minhyuk  had been more sensitive this past week. He knew why but he didn’t know what to do about it. Between Hyungwon and Kihyun and now his best friends he was drawn too thin. 

Not able to take in any of the story, he closes his book again and packs up his lunch before calling his soulmate. He stands and makes his way out of the dining area as the  call  rings. 

“Hello~?”

Changkyun  places his head in his hand and groans, “They’re being stupid again  Hoseokie ... help.”

“Who?”

Changkyun  groans and kicks a bin as he passes by. “All of them!”

He hears  Hoseok  laugh on the other end. “I know... I don’t think we can do anything more though darling... I think, we might just have to let them go at it for now...”

Changkyun  snorts, “They’ll be 80 before they get anywhere.”

“ Come on.  Just because it was easier for us,” he hears a mumbled, “because we’re not emotionally constipated -”

“Doesn’t mean it’s easy for them. I know. I get it. But it’s so  frustratiiinnggg !”  Changkyun  smiles despite his annoyance. “I just want them to be happy...”

“I know. I do too. But we can’t force them.”

“Yeah.... Anyway, I’ll talk later break’s about to end.”

“Bye  Changkyunie . Love you.”

“Love you too.”

\---

Minhyuk  groans as he stretches out in his desk seat;  Hyunwoo  frowns as his boney hand slaps his shoulder. “You okay? That’s like the 10 th  time you’ve done that in the past hour. If you don’t want to study why’d you suggest it?”

Minhyuk  sighs loudly and throws himself over the desk in frustration, “Because I have nothing better to do. Today is  boooring . I have no one to hang out with.”

Hyunwoo  raises an eyebrow at this, “It’s Saturday, you always have someone to hang out with...”

Minhyuk  squashes his face into the table and stares up at brunette. He sighs again and sits back up, folding his hands in his lap. “Yeah but... Everyone I usually hang out with, either aren’t answering their phones,”  Minhyuk  frowns at the thought of his best friend ignoring him, “Or... I just can’t anymore. They’re... busy.”

Thoughts of  Jooheon  rush through his head and he bites his lip in guilt as his eyes sting with tears.  Hyunwoo  places an arm around  Minhyuks  shoulder and pulls him into his side, offering a half hug of support.  Minhyuk  turns in his seat and hugs him back. He wipes his tears on the taller boy’s shirt sleeve and pulls away.  Hyunwoo  frowns at his sleeve and juts his bottom lip out. “Gross.”

Minhyuk  laughs quietly at that.  Hyunwoo  offers a half smile and turns back to his work.  Minhyuk  latches onto his unoccupied hand; he squeezes it and  Hyunwoo  squeezes back, reassuring  Minhyuk  that he is there for him.

“You know, just because you guys are technically broken up doesn’t mean you can’t talk to him. You’re still friends even if you’re not dating.”

“Yeah. But.”  Minhyuk  pauses and sighs, “It’s fucking hard. It really hurts.” 

“I know.”  Hyunwoo  squeezes harder.

\---

It’s quiet and still at 2am on a Sunday morning. The only sounds that can be heard are the soft rustling of leaves as the wind flows through the branches of trees. The occasional twitter as the first birds begin to rise for the day. There is a faint  whirring sound emanating from  Minhyuk’s  laptop as he frantically googles types of flowers and their meanings. Groaning at the fact that 5 different flowers have the same meanings but one flower has five different meanings.

“Why can’t they just all be different? This is impossible!” He squishes his face in his hands before taking a breath and writing down the meanings of a geranium. Finding apologies for fuck ups proving more difficult than he thought it would be. Why couldn’t they just apologize to each other and get over it?! He stops at that and thinks it over; realizing how hypocritical that thought is. He knows how hard it is. It’s fucking difficult. Apologizing is admitting that you were in the wrong. No one likes to feel like they were wrong.  Minhyuk  runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He gets it. He understands how hard it is. He also knows how damn frustrating it is.  Minhyuk  grits his teeth and grips his hair tight. Hot tears of frustration squeeze out of his tightly shut eyes and spill down his face. Why him? What the hell? Everything just becomes so much harder alone. He misses  Jooheon  and Kihyun.  Minhyuk  sniffs and wipes his eyes. There’s a knock at the door and the shuffling sound of feet.

“ Minhyuk ?” comes a quiet voice. Hands are placed on his shoulders and he leans back against the chest of his younger brother. 

“Hey  Jongie .” He smiles up at the frowning face.  Jonghyuk  grabs a tissue out of his jumper pocket and wipes his older brothers face.  Minhyuk  closes his eyes and lets his brother dry his tears. 

Jonghyuk  pockets the used tissue and pulls  Minhyuks  hair out of his face, “What’s wrong hyung? Is it  Jooheon ?”

Minhyuk  opens his eyes and frowns at his brother. “How did you know that?”

Jonghyuk  shrugs. “Mum.”

“Of course. Silly question.”  Minhyuk  smiles and sits up in his chair before spinning around. “Come here.” He holds his arms out and pulls his brother in.  

The younger boy embraces his brother and rubs his face into the blonde locks, “It’s okay hyung. You can be sad.”

Minhyuk  sniffs and presses his head into his brothers' neck; small sobs spilling from his lips.  Jonghyuk  pats his brother on the head as his shirt collar dampens.

\---

It’s a Monday morning and the library is quiet, as most students are either still in bed or at club meetings. 3 boys are lazing together in the warmth of the morning sun, sleepily addressing each other across a table in the comfortable atmosphere.  Hyunwoo  jumps as a folder is slammed on the table beside him.  Changkyun  chokes on his milk in surprise. 

“Yo, what the fuck man.”

Minhyuk  just grins and sits down in an empty chair before proclaiming, “I’ve got it! This is my list of things Kihyun can do to apologize to Hyungwon so that they can finally get together and stop killing us all with their ridiculousness!”  He races out and  proudly puffs his chest out  before opening  the folder.

Hoseok  shares a look with his soulmate. Both internally sighing over the fact that  _ all  _ of their friends were ridiculous. The three boys turn to the folder and  Changkyun  pulls the list towards himself,

“ _ Somebudy _ _  to love? _ ”  Changkyun  frowns while  Hoseok  cackles beside him.

“Yeah that one’s a flower apology.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You know! Cause like, flower buds.”

Hyunwoo  closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. “That is awful. Why?”

“That’s fucking hilarious.”  Hoseok  wipes tears away from his eyes.

Minhyuk  grins at the older boy, “Thank you. At least someone appreciates  _ true  _ comedy.”

“He doesn’t count.  Hoseok  will laugh at literally anything.”

Hoseok  pouts and slaps the younger boy, “Rude.”

Hyunwoo  grins, “But true.”

Hoseok  makes an indignant squawk before  Changkyun  shoves a whole rice cake into his mouth. 

Minhyuk  scrunches his nose in amusement and shuffles in his chair before returning to the folder. “Personally, I like the idea of Kihyun making something for him. It’s more personal but I wanted everyone’s opinions of it first.”

“If it involves Hyungwon receiving food, it’s full proof. Man likes his food.”

“And yet. He’s still a fucking twig.”  Changkyun  reclines as he laments. He pokes his stomach and frowns. 

Hoseok  reaches over and rubs the brunettes' stomach. He kisses his cheek and grins, “ Naaw  I like your tummy. Don’t be sad.”

Minhyuk  pretends to gag and cough, “You two are so disgusting please stop.”

Hoseok  pokes his tongue out but returns to his food. “But what I said is true. Even if he doesn’t eat a lot, he enjoys food.”

“Then it’s settled. Thanks guys.”  Minhyuk  grins and proceeds to spend the break briefing them of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FYI- Minhyuk's younger brother would be roughly 5 years (at most) younger than him (due to the fact that he’s already served in the military and Korean men can enlist when they turn 18.) So, I’ve just made him 2 years younger to make a closer relationship. Please don’t @ me lol) I’ve given him a false name and personality because we don’t know his actual name or anything about him. (Jong-hyuk.))


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaks are hard. Minhyuk is desperate (and drunk).  
> Shownu is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. SO I wanted to make this a super long chapter but decided I needed to give you guys SOMETHING so I've split it and here is the first part.
> 
> HALF PROOF READ I'M SORRY!

Kihyun still wasn’t answering his phone. Or coming to classes. Despite their breakthrough on Saturday, he still couldn’t bring himself to attending a full day of class, only showing up on Monday afternoon to fulfill his library assistant duties.  Minhyuk  understands why ,  but it doesn’t make him any happier; he misses his best friend. He  _ needs  _ his best friend. Now more than ever. The other boys were busy with their classes ,  so Minhyuk decides to roam around the school by himself. The hallways were quiet as the official school day had ended and the younger students had gone home while the older ones stayed back for some extra study leading up to their final examinations.  Minhyuks ’ soft footsteps echo quietly through the halls. He sighs and basks in the peace of loneliness. Usually Minhyuk doesn’t enjoy the emptiness but today he embraces the fact that he no longer has to keep up a façade. There was no one around to see the frown on his face or the tension in his shoulders. No one to comment on the slow shuffling drag of his feet as they carry him aimlessly around campus. Or the clouded expression on his face. He was totally exhausted. Not willing to put up with anything anymore. Nothing felt right. Everything felt pointless. He feels the heavy weight in his chest settle in. He thought that maybe if he and Jooheon spent some time apart that maybe he’d want him again; and he was right. But also, wrong. Truthfully, he never stopped wanting Jooheon even when they were together. But it was a different kind of want. It became less exciting and more constant. Now he aches for his soulmate. Without Jooheon, everything was bland and grey.  Minhyuks  chest tightens as flashes of Jooheon’s dimply smile bounce around behind his eyes. His heart bleeds as he remembers his soulmates cackling laughter and the way his eyes squint in amusement, pupils completely swallowed by his full cheeks. Twinkling eyes filled with mirth are stained by the images of misery as he remembers the broken expression on his soulmates face when they broke up. The memory of sagged shoulders and dripping eyes taunt Minhyuk as he leans his back against a wall and closes his eyes. He shoves his clenched fists into his pockets. Taking deep breaths, he attempts to gain control over his breathing but it all becomes too much too quickly and he breaks. Tears stream out of his eyes as rough sobs shake his body. He pushes off from the wall and blindly stumbles through the corridors. He reaches a dead-end and makes his way into the library. He vaguely registers someone call out his name before he hastily makes his way to the very back corner and slumps down on the ground. He wipes his tears on his shirt and takes out is phone, plugging his ear phones in, he shuts himself off from the world and proceeds to wallow in his self-pity and stupidity. 

Jooheon finds Minhyuk tightly wrapped around himself in the back of the library, just like Changkyun had said. The younger boy had called him when his soulmate had arrived in the library. Jooheon had hesitated at first but after another call from Kihyun asking if they could meet, he had resolved to finding the boy anyway. He sent texts ahead asking Minhyuk to meet him but after no reply he had made his way to the library.  Minhyuks ’ knees were wrapped up in his arms, his head resting on top. Earphones in and cut off from the world. He crouches down in front of the ball made of his soulmate. He reaches out and takes one of the earphones out. “Hey. Minnie?”

Minhyuk jolts up in surprise. His eyes widen when he sees who interrupted his sob session. “Jooheon.” He sighs out.

The platinum-haired boy takes in the haggard looking blonde. The red blotches on his cheeks and swollen eyes stand stark against his pale skin. The heavy bags under his eyes give away to how completely exhausted Minhyuk was. Jooheon covers up his concern with a lopsided smile. “Um. Hi.” 

Minhyuk offers a small smile back taking in the soft features of the boy in front of him.

“Did you uh, get my messages?”

Minhyuks  eyes widen as he pulls out his phone. Surely enough there were 3 unread texts from Jooheon and 4 missed calls from Kihyun. “Oh um. Sorry...” 

“Oh er. It’s okay. No actually Changkyun called me. Kihyun is looking for us.”

Minhyuk bites his lip, “We always did have a way of finding each other eventually.”

Jooheon looks away and purses his lips sideways, jutting the bottom one out. “Yeah...”

Minhyuk takes a breath and plasters a grin on his face before jumping up and stuffing his phone and earphones into his pockets. The grin was too wide, it hung off his face as if it didn’t belong. It didn’t really, Jooheon supposes. But he says nothing and stands back up, moving away as Minhyuk grabs his bag and follows him out of the library. They walk in silence, mere inches away from each other but never touching. The tension falls over them. The want to hold hands. The sheer need to just touch in anyway. Their hands twitch as the respective thought floats through both their heads. 

Jooheon takes his glasses off and wipes them with his shirt. A nervous habit and attempt to busy his hands before he did something foolish. 

The silence follows them to the café where they see Kihyun fidgeting in their usual booth towards the back of the shop. Jooheon opens the door for Minhyuk out of habit and freezes when he realizes what he’d done.

Minhyuk notices and pats  Jooheons  cheek as he passes by, the contact sends tingles down  Jooheons  spine, his chest aching for more as his soulmate whispers, “It’s okay.”

Jooheon relaxes slightly but continues to buzz at the contact as he follows the other boy into the warmth of the café.  

** ~* (and well you know what happens after that (ok we’re all caught up! Now to the bits after  ** ** TTATVAF ** ** ) *~ **

Hyunwoo is pulling up into his driveway, fresh off his evening run. He bends down to stretch out his legs and stretches his arms over his head as he makes his way to the front door. However, he’s stopped by a body slumped against the wall besides the entry. Hyunwoo crouches down and studies the way soft warm white light falls on glistening cheeks and yellow blonde hair. Minhyuk is crying quietly and clutching a bottle of cheap soju in his arms.

Hyunwoo sighs and reaches out to tap the boy. “Minhyuk. Why are you here?”

The boy in question slowly opens his eyes and offers a crooked smile. “Hi there hyung.”

Hyunwoo raises his eyes to the heavens and drags the boy up by his shoulders. “You’re so lucky my parents are overseas at the moment. They would have skinned you alive if they’d found you drunk on their doorstep.”

Minhyuk scoffs and pats the older boy on the cheek, “Pff nah. They love me.”

It was  Hyunwoos  turn to scoff as he unlocks the door and manhandles his friend into the living room. He wrestles the almost empty bottle out of his hands and pours the remaining liquid down the sink and throws the bottle in the bin. Minhyuk throws himself onto the floor cushions and wraps himself in his jacket. Hyunwoo pours a glass of tap water and brings it over to the boy, beckoning him to sit up and drink it. He sits down as Minhyuk groans but obediently drinks the entire glass before rolling it across the floor away from them.

“I hurt him so badly Hyunwoo. There’s no way he can forgive me.” Of course, his current state was connected to Jooheon. Hyunwoo wraps his arms around the crying boy. He makes shushing noises as he holds  Minhuk  closer. “It’s okay, he’ll forgive you. I’m sure he understands. It’s okay. Please don’t cry anymore.”

Minhyuk offers a dry laugh, “I wouldn’t forgive me.” before he continues to sob and mumbles, “I wouldn’t forgive me either.”

“You’re being way too hard on yourself dummy.” Hyunwoo squeezes harder.

Minhyuk sinks into the warmth of the boy beside him. Closing his eyes, he imagines for a moment that the warmth is Jooheon. That nothing is fucked up and that they’re still together and were never apart. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to the warmths’ lips. Salty tears run down and pools at their joint lips before continuing down and dripping off of their chins. Hyunwoo gasps and recoils. Minhyuk snaps his eyes open and stumbles back, his hand slips and he hit’s his head on the ground.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that.” He clumsily sits back up and leans against the couch behind them. Hyunwoo leans over and inspects the back of his head.

“It’s okay. I know. But I’m not Jooheon, Minhyuk. I know that didn’t mean anything. I get that you’re desperate. Which I think is a pretty good sign that you  _ need  _ Jooheon back. You can’t keep torturing yourself or him like this anymore.”

“But  _ how _ ?” His voice cracks as he chokes on his tears. 

More tears pour out of  Minhyuks  eyes as he falls back into  Hyunwoos  lap. Desperate wales shake his frame as he grasps at the older boys’ legs. Hyunwoo grits his teeth and looks away as he cards his fingers through long blonde locks. “I- I don’t know.” He whispers assurances over and over to the broken boy below him. Fighting back his own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make a super long one for the next one but I'm a bit swamped rn. love you thank you for reading!! ToT 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry for being MIA. I've finally almost finished the last chapter after much extensive debate over how to end it appropriately so I hope you guys are still enjoying this ❤️

Light filters through the window of  Hyunwoos  living room and shines directly into  Minhyuks  eyes. He whines and cries out in despair as he opens his eyes to the assault of nature. 

“Fuck you sun. Go away.” 

There’s soft laughter from behind the couch, “Don’t blame the sun for your stupidity.”

Minhyuk slowly sits up and turns to see Kihyun leaning over the couch with a glass of water and some pain killers. He takes the items from his pink haired friend and downs them in one hit. “I’ll blame what I want. Fuck you.”

“Wow. You’re grumpy when you’re hungover.” A new voice enters the conversation. Minhyuk whips around, a mistake, the world turns upside down and falls back onto the ground with a groan.

“Did you seriously bring Hyungwon over to display my misery like some sad ass museum exhibition?” 

“No. You exhibit yourself enough as it is.” Minhyuk offers a wicked grin at that and raises his eyebrows. “That I do.”

Kihyun shakes his head, “You’re a shameless idiot.”

“Thank you.” Minhyuk hears Hyungwon snigger from somewhere in the kitchen. There’s a slapping noise and a yelp before Kihyun his making his way back into the living room with a bowl of hot liquid. 

“Don’t encourage him. Here. Sit up and eat this.”

Minhyuk sits up and shuffles over to the coffee table. “Oooh hangover soup. Thanks.”

“You’re a fucking idiot and are so lucky I’m your friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Modesty was never one of your strong suits.”

He receives a slap to the back of his head and cries out when the world is sent spinning sideways again. Kihyun winces as his best friend smacks his head against the table. “Shit sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He groans out. “I probably deserved it.”

“Probably.” Hyunwoo chimes in as he walks into the room with a jug of water to fill up the now empty glass.

Hyungwon  joins them as well, bringing a plate of rice balls with him. He places them on the table and sits down behind his soulmate. Kihyun reach es  forward to get some food  before  lean ing  back into hi s chest .  Minhyuk  scrunches his nose, “I’m happy and all for you two but you’re so gross already. I didn’t know you had it in you Kihyun. I’m disappointed.”

“Shut up.”  Kihyun pouts before shuffling into a more comfortable position.

Minhyuk  snickers and takes a spoonful of soup, savoring in the warm rich  flavours  of beef and salt. He hums and takes another mouthful. 

“So why are you guys here, for real?”  The soup left in his mouth spills out and splashes back into the bowl.

“ Hyunwoo  told us what happened so we came over to check on you.”  Hyungwon  responds, leaning his head on his boyfriends’ shoulder.  Kihyun frowns and reaches forward to wipe the dripping soup off of  Minhyuks  chin with a tissue.

A pang of guilt wretches  Minhyuks  chest. “Ah. I’m sorry.” he mumbles to the floor.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you talked to me about it. You can always come to us you know.” Hyunwoo  settles down on the couch behind them.

Kihyun hums in agreement, “Besides I had to come over and return one of  Hyunwoos  cook books.”

Hyungwon smiles and kisses  Kihyuns  cheek before grinning mischievously over at Minhyuk, “He used it to make me soup.”

Minhyuk  scrunches up his face again, “disgusting, that better not be some kind of  new  sex act.”

“Jealousy is  unbecoming  of you dear.” Kihyun grins.

Minhyuk frowns at that, “I think I have an excuse here  _ mother  _ dear.”

Kihyun sticks his tongue out, “Then get a move on. Jooheon will probably wait for you until he dies but I get the feeling you don’t want to wait that long.” 

Minhyuk sighs, “I suppose not.”

“Well good.  Now finish your soup and go have a shower.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers and flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaattt 2 chapters? I knows. The other one was really short but I couldn't figure out a nice end so I made it small. But made this one longer to make up for it!! :D lol

The hot water slides down  Minhyuks ’  back and he sighs as the burn loosens his shoulder muscles. The sensation of water currents running through his hair and over his scalp sends tingles down his spine ,  and over the scar on his lower back. A small detailed bee ,  mid-flight ,  etched on the left side just beside his spine. He sighs again and presses his back against the cold tiles of the shower wall. The water splashes off his cheeks and sprinkles over the glass shower door. He watches the drops run currents down the fogged surface before sliding down and joining them in the small pool on the floor. He sniffs and brushes his wet hair out of his face. What was he doing? Getting drunk and walking all the way to  Hyunwoos . How lame.  He leans his back against the cold, tiled, wall and presses his feet against the glass door.

“I can’t believe I walked 5 blocks just to  drink myself stupid and cry like an idiot.” He whispers to the room. His voice reverberates around the empty space and tapers out. 

Kihyun was right. He doesn’t want to wait forever. He misses his soulmate more than he can rationally handle. He misses the intimacy of having a partner. Misses having that one person he could go to for literally anything. Misses crying against a broad chest as warm arms wrap around him and caress his shoulders.  He sits under the water pretending that the warmth running over his naked body is a pair of strong arms holding him, hiding him away from the world. Holding him together . Keeping him at peace. 

He brushes his hand over his mark and smiles at the memory of how it scarred against his body.

——

“Come on  Kihyunie  just swing your legs! It’s not that hard!”  A 12 year old Minhyuk laughs as his friend wiggles his legs back and forth  over the ground , trying to make the swing move.

“Shut up. It’s easy for you because you’ve got longer legs than me. I can’t reach the ground!”  The smaller boy pouts and thrashes his legs harder . He  whin es  when he begins swinging sideways.

Minhyuk  laughs and slides off his swing to go behind his friend. He grabs the chains just above  Kihyuns  head and pulls at them with all his might. Kihyun grins and holds on tight as  Minhyuk  lets go and he swings forward slightly. Laughing as Kihyun swings back towards him  Minhyuk  reaches out and pushes against his back, propelling him forward again. As they swing back and forth ,  laughing together ,  they don’t notice a small black - haired boy slide onto the other seat and quietly join them in swinging back and forth.  Minhyuk  turns to sit back on his swing and notices the boy. He frowns and stomps over to him. Placing a hand on his hip ,  he looks down at the boy in question and frowns harder.

“Hey that’s my swing!” He stomps his foot, “You can’t sit in it I want to use it!”

The other boy looks up at Minhyuk  and scowls. “You can’t claim a swing. You snooze you lose!” 

The shorter boy pokes his tongue out and continues to swing back and forth.  Minhyuk  reaches out and grabs his  upper  arm . He tugs and pulls the boy halfway off the swing.

A sharp pain runs down the  boys'  arm, making him panic,  “Hey stop! Leave me alone!” He bats at Minhyuks hands and pushes them away.

“You can’t swing on this !  I was here first!” Minhyuk balls his hands  and stomps his feet again.  Who does this boy think he is ? Didn’t he see Minhyuk?

“You got off! It’s my turn now!” The other boy  was pouting and the tips of his ears were flushing red in his anger. “Go play on something else. You’ve been here for ages.”

He grips the chains and pushes off the ground starting to swing back and forth. Minhyuk huffs and grabs the chains, jerking the swing and making the boy tumble off the seat.  He grins and climbs in himself while  the other scrambles back up and turns to glare at him. He stalks over and grabs Minhyuk arm. With one mighty tug he drags the taller boy off the seat. Minhyuk  falls like a sack and scrapes his knees and hands on the ground.  He cries out and  a stormy look crosses his face as he glares venomously at the boy. 

Kihyun looks over and gasps at his friend. He note s  the bloodied  skin and tears streaming down  Minhyuks  face.  The smaller boy clambers off the swing and crouches down next to his friend. 

“Are you okay!? Oh my god. Your hands! Minhyu-” Kihyun is cut off as his friend shove s  him aside and launches himself at the mystery boy. 

“You jerk!” They both tumble to the ground.  Minhyuk  slapping and scratching while the other boy punches back and tries to escape. Jooheon  manages to wrap his arms around  Minhyuks  lower back and  Minhyuk  cries out as a sharp pulse crawls up his back from the contact.

“Hey get off me!”

Kihyun runs over to the pair and tries to pry them apart. When his efforts prove  fruitless ,  he turns  tail  and runs over to  Minhyuks  mother and drags her over to the still squabbling boys.

“ Minhyuk !” She shouts at her son and drags him away by his feet while Kihyun grabs the other boy and drags him back as well. “Young man what in the world  are you doing !?” 

She reprimands her son and grabs his ears.  Minhyuk  cries out and tries to escape his  mother ' s  iron-like grip. She lets go after a minute and dusts her son off before turning to the other boy, regarding him with a furious scowl.

“And who are you?”

“Jooheon, Aunty.”  Jooheon whispers. He shakes  Kihyuns  arms off him and looks down at the ground.

“Well Jooheon where is your mother?” Jooheon looks up quickly  with wide eyes before pointing to a man sitting on a nearby bench reading a book. “That’s my dad. I don’t have a mum…”

Her face softens as she looks down  at the boy. She takes his hand softly as well as her sons and leads them over to the man in question.

Kihyun frowns and follows along quietly. “What the heck just happened?”

— —

“Who the heck is that guy?” Minhyuk grabs  Kihyuns  arm and waves over to a shaved headed boy sitting at a lunch bench by himself.

The black - haired boy shrugs, “ Dunno . Should we go say hi?”

Minhyuk nods and drags his shorter friend over to the boy in question. As they walk nearer to the table Minhyuk gasps and walks faster. “Oh my god. Jooheon!!? What the fuck happened to your head!?” 

Jooheon looks up from his phone and scowls at the taller boy. “Shut up. It’s none of your business.”

Minhyuk cackles and reaches out to rub the other boy s buzzed hair. “Oh my god. This is priceless.”

Jooheon scowls harder and smacks the hand away. “Oh my god fuck off !” He grabs his bag and stalks away from the other boy. His cheeks burning as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Stupid  Minhyuk . Stupid touchy  Minhyuk . Stupid touchy gorgeous  Minhyuk  and all his stupid touching. How did such an annoying asshole grow up to be so attractive? A stormy expression settles upon his face a nd  he kicks the doorway when he walks through it.

Kihyun scowls at his best friend and smacks him across the head. “You’re an idiot you know?” 

Minhyuk sighs and grins, “Yeah.” 

“Why can’t you just talk to him? Like, I don’t know, a  normal  human being?”  Kihyun drags his friend in the same direction that Jooheon had stormed off in. 

“I don’t know. He’s just so much fun to tease!” 

“You’re such a shitty human.”

“Thank s’ Kihyunie !”  Minhyuk  blows kisses back at his friends ’  glare.

Kihyun just sighs and  leads his friend to class. They both shoot a quick look  at the grumpy bald boy in the back row before taking their respective seats at the front  and waiting for the teacher to start.

And if Jooheon watches the back of the idiot blonde in the front  row  the entire lesson instead of the teacher well that’s really his own business isn’t it?

\----

Most of Middle School passes by in much the same way. Jooheon and Minhyuk maintained a complicated relationship of annoyance, fighting and hardcore mutual pining. Kihyun rolls his eyes every time his friend insults the other and sighs even harder as he catches the soft looks that cross Minhyuks’ face whenever  Jooheon  huffs in annoyance. 

They’re sitting in the garden for lunch, and Kihyun is scrunching his nose up at his friend who is currently basking in the aftermath of another of Jooheons explosions.  Minhyuk  sighs as he watches his angry friend stalk away. Kihyun reaches over and slaps him on the back of his head. 

“You’re an idiot. He’s your soulmate? Why would you treat him like that? Shouldn’t you be all in love and stuff?”

Minhyuk  smiles. “You know better than anyone that, that’s exactly what I am.” His grin turns malicious as he turns to Kihyun and winks, “But he can’t know that yet.”

Kihyun pouts and folds his hands in his lap. They sit in silence as he regards the boy beside him.  Minhyuk  is running his fingers through the grass calmly. The picture of beauty, as the sun falls through the leaves of the tree above them and dances across his face. A pained expression settles on his face as he rests his hand over his shoulder. He sighs, 

“I wish I had a soulmate.” he mumbles, “you’re so lucky.”

Minhyuk  looks up from the soft grass and offers a half smile to the other boy. “It’ll happen Kihyunie. I promise.”

Kihyun mirrors the smile and drags his hand off his shoulder and down his arm. A determined look settles on his face as he looks his friend in the eyes, “I think you should tell  Jooheon .” 

Minhyuk  raises an eyebrow.

“Like for real. I’m not just saying it this time. I think you should really do it. He totally likes you back. You have nothing to lose!” He throws his arms up and grins.

Minhyuk  considers his friends words in silence. “Maybe...” he muses. “I don’t know about that liking me back business but, as you say, he  _ is  _ my soulmate...”

Kihyun scoffs, “Are you kidding? Why else would he put up with you if he didn’t like you?”

Minhyuk  throws a cheeky grin at him and leans his face close to the others, “ Ohohoho ? Does this mean that  _ you  _ like me?”

Kiyhun  scrunches his brow in amusement, “You fucking wish.” 

He pushes his friends face away and  Minhyuk  falls back against the grass. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of dirt and flowers. He thinks back to all the times he’s teased his soulmate. Each moment stored away for when he feels lonely or particularly sentimental. Every memory brings his smile wider and wider. Despite their constant bickering,  Jooheon  and  Minhyuk  still got along well enough. He examines  Jooheons  reactions in a new light now. Catching soft smiles that he never noticed before and lingering touches that have an entirely new meaning now.

“Maybe you’re right  Kihyunie .”

Kihyun nods, “I know I am. So just do it. Please for the sanity of us all!”

——

Minhyuk’s  ripped back to reality and his fantasy is shattered by a soft knock at the door. He groans in answer.

Kihyuns  muffled voice calls from the other side but Minhyuk can’t hear what he’s trying to say. 

“What?” He shouts back.

Kihyuns  voice is once again muffled.

“I can’t hear you! What!?”

The door  f ly's  open and Kihyun sticks his head through as  Minhyuk  shrieks and covers his body.

“I said! You should get out before you wrinkle into a fucking prune!” Kihyun shouts before placing a set of clean clothes on the bench and hanging a towel over the shower door.  He leaves and shuts the door as Minhyuk screams at him about privacy and the indecency of his  behaviour . 

“Oh! My poor virgin body has been tainted by perversion of the highest form! I should have you in court for this immorality!” His only response is a bang at the door and muffled laughter.

Minhyuk  grins as he stands back up and turns the water off. It’s good to have his best friend back. After the weeks of  shit  they went through ,  it’s reassuring that Kihyun is happy and around again. Minhyuk doesn’t know what he’d do if he loses his friend for good. Just those weeks alone were enough to drive him off a cliff. He’s glad that he was pulled back out of his thoughts though. Nothing good ever comes from remembering things you can’t help. He dries off and puts the offered garments on ; n oting the size difference \- t hey must be  Hyunwoos . Still he’s grateful for the unsoiled and fresh clothing. The warmth they offer is comforting enough. He throws the towel over his head and dries off his hair as he walks out of the room. Kihyun must have grabbed his dirty clothes when he came in because he hears the washing machine running as he makes his way back down the stairs to the living room. 

Kihyun and  Hyungwon  are sprawled across the floor reading through something on  Hyungwons  phone and giggling while  Hyunwoo  is sitting on his couch watching the TV.  Minhyuk  makes his way over to the couch and curls his legs up underneath him. 

“ What are we watching?” 

Hyunwoo  shrugs and shuffles in his seat, “Honestly? I have no idea. Some random variety show I guess I just  kinda  put it on and left it here.”

Minhyuk  snorts and joins the viewing silently on the couch; content to simply exist within the company of his closest friends for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been too busy and my mental health has been too bad for me to write. I've had this written up for the longest time but was too scared to upload it. This story didn't really get the attention I was hoping for and became a hassle and honestly, really depressing for me to write aha. 
> 
> So without further adieu, Here is my trash ending.

“So basically, what you want to do is aim so that the ball hits the side of your foot but towards the front right?”

Jooheon watches the younger boy nod and take a step back before swinging his foot around and punting the ball across the park field.

“ Yeeah ! Ha, ha!” Jooheon throws his hands up for a high ten which the other boy reciprocates with a wide grin. “ Jonghyuk  my buddy! You’ve gotten so much better in our time apart!”

Minhyuks  younger brother smirks and goes to retrieve the ball. “Maybe even better than you  hyung ?” 

Jooheon pouts and ruffles his hair, “Not even close.” he pushes the boys head and grabs the ball from his arms with a grin. “You’ll never beat me!” 

He laughs and drops the ball before kicking it through the swings across the field. “Goal!” 

Jonghyuk  grins and tackles the older boy to the ground.  Thay  laugh all the way down and wrestle around in the grass. After a few minutes they break apart; both of them panting heavily. Laying on their backs, they survey the sky above them silently. 

Jonghyuk  sneezes and turns to face his senior. “ Jooheon-hyung ?”

Jooheon hums and closes his eyes. 

Jonghyuk  sighs and faces the sky again. “ Hyung  loves you a lot you know?” 

Jooheons  eyes fly open and he sits up. “What are you talking about?” He turns to face the younger boy.

Jonhyuk  shrugs,“I saw him the other night. He was crying.” he sits up and meets  Jooheons  eyes, “He really does. Why did you two break up?”

Jooheon considers his juniors words for a moment before sighing and laying back down in the grass. “We just. We had a fight and then suddenly it was over.”

Jonghyuk  scrunches his nose and frowns. “Well that was stupid.” Jooheon laughs at that. “Why’d you fight?”

“I don’t know.” Jooheon whispers. He sniffs before repeating louder, “I don’t know. We just. Did. We’re just at a really stressful part of our lives at the moment and I think we just got on each other's nerves a lot. I mean it happens to everyone right?”

Jonghyuk  nods sagely, “I understand.  Minhyuk-hyung  annoys me too.” 

Jooheon bursts into laughter at that. He grabs the back of  Jonghyuks ’ shirt and drags him down before digging his hands into the  youngers  stomach and tickling him relentlessly.  Jonghyuk  giggles as he succumbs to the barrage of wiggling fingers.

“Don’t talk about your older brother like that!” Jooheon’s laughter renders the lecture ineffective, however. 

He stops his assault and stands up, reaching down to help the other boy up. “Come on you punk. Let’s go get ice blocks or something.”

“Yay!”  Jonghyuk  retrieves the ball and they make their way out of the park to a nearby convenience store.

\--

It’s 2 in the morning and Jooheon is still wide awake and scrolling aimlessly through his phone. He couldn’t sleep.  T h e conversation he had with  Minhyuks ’ younger brother playing over and over in his head.

He rubs his fingers under his glasses as the light of the phone continues to sting his eyes. He yawns before exiting the app and locking the screen. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds outside his window. A car passes and its headlights momentarily flood into his room before fading away as the vehicle passes on. The sound of footsteps and quiet chattering of his  neighbours  coming home late before they too fade away and he is left in the quiet once again. Beside him his phone vibrates once and the screen lights back up. Jooheon opens his eyes curiously and picks the item up once again. He squints at the assault on his eyes before they focus enough for him to make out the notification.  Minhyuks ’ name dances across the screen and he sits upright in surprise. 

** From: Minnie <3  **

** To: Honey <<33 **

Hey....

** From: Honey <<33 **

** To: Minnie <3 **

Couldn’t sleep?

** From: Minnie <<33 **

** To: Honey <3 **

Nope... ((sweat emoticon))

Too many thoughts. (;D;)

Jooheon hesitates for a moment. His fingers hover the keyboard before he types out a reply.

** From: Honey <3 **

** To: Minnie <<33 **

Want to talk about it?

The message bubbles appear before disappearing again. Jooheon pouts after a minute when they don’t reappear. He sighs and locks the phone again, figuring he overstepped again and pushed the other boy away. He stares up into the darkness and sinks into his thoughts for a moment before his phone vibrates again and the light cuts through the darkness and his thoughts. He picks it up and reads the message before sliding out of his bed and throwing on a jumper and a pair of shoes. He walks silently over to his window and makes his way out of the single-story building and across the garden towards the other boy waiting out in the streets.

Minhyuk looks up from his shoes at the sound of shuffling. His breathe turns to mist in the frigid morning  air . Jooheon stops inches in front of him and their eyes meet momentarily before Minhyuk turns and leads the way down the street. Jooheon falls into step with the taller boy and follows in silence. He decides not to push a conversation and instead enjoy the peace of the morning as he waits for Minhyuk to speak. Eventually they reach the park and settle down into the swings. Minhyuk snorts out a laugh through his nose. Jooheon turns to the other and raises a single eyebrow in question.

“What?” His whisper sounds more like a shout as it cuts through the silence of the park. 

Minhyuk shakes his head and also turns around, there’s a small smile on his face as he regards his soulmate. “Nothing. It’s just... Do you remember this park? It’s been a while since we’ve actually come here.”

Jooheon frowns at the cryptic words and turns his head to scan the area. He was here today with  Minhyuks  younger brother but now, as he sits there with Minhyuk, he actually recognizes it, “This is where we met...”

Minhyuk hums and pushes off the ground, rocking his swing back before releasing and swinging back forward. 

“And, that’s the swing you dragged me off.” He adds with a snort.

Minhyuk pouts before retorting with a grin, “I was here first.”

Jooheon smiles softly back before pushing his own swing. “I believe we’ve had this conversation before and the rules haven’t changed, you can’t claim public property.” 

Minhyuk pokes his tongue out, “I can if I was there first.”

Jooheon laughs at that and they fall into companionable silence. The mood significantly lighter than it had been in the beginning. He looks over to the park bench sitting lonely underneath the tree. His smile softens and he stops swinging. Minhyuk stops as well and follows his gaze before offering a small smile in return.

Jooheon stands and walks over to rest his hand on the back of the bench. Minhyuk, who had followed  quielty  places his hand beside his own. Not quite touching but close enough to feel the presence of the other. The side of  Jooheons  mouth twitches as he regards the other.

“I used to watch you and  Kihyun  play together when we were kids. I didn’t have many friends and spent most of my time with my dad after my mum passes away... I used to pretend that I had lots of friends and imagine that one day I’d become your friend too.”

Minhyuk places his forehead against  Jooheons  shoulder, finally touching the other male for the first time in weeks. They both bask in the warmth of each other for a moment before Minhyuk sniffs and reaches across to grab  Jooheons  hand, 

“And you did become our friend...” He places a soft kiss against the shoulder, “And more.”

Tears swell in  Jooheons  eyes. He swallows the dryness in his throat, “Yeah.” The word comes out broken and clipped at the end. 

A  heavy  silence  settles over the park.  Each breath steaming  out in  the  crisp morning air as tension between them grows.

Stress builds up in the pit of Minhyuk stomach before  spreading to the rest of his body and  he can’t take it anymore.  The taller boy  throws himself at Jooheon and wails against his  shoulder.

Jooheon startles  and wraps his arms around his soulmate .

“ I’m sorry! I'm sorry. ” Minhyuk hiccups  and shoves his face  deeper into the soft fabric of  Jooheons  shirt.

Jooheon frowns and rubs in between the taller boys  shoulder blades hushing him quietly.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I   just- I was stressed and panicking about everything and I just-  I didn’t mean any of it. I’m sorry.” Minhyuk pants  heavily.

Jooheon brings his hands up and pulls  Minhyuks  face out of it’s hiding spot. He takes in the distraught lines of the other boys face.  Minhyuks  ares are puffy, red and still streaming with tears.  Jooheon  swipes his fingers across his cheeks and wipes his tears away before smoothing down is messy hair.

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter anymore,” Jooheon pecks  Minhyuks  lips and rests his forehead against the others, “You’re stupid if you thought you could keep me away.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you few who enjoyed this story enjoyed the ending, sorry for it being so abrupt and short but I feel like this was better than no ending at all. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned pls.  
> I hope you're enjoying it!! I'm sorry for the sad


End file.
